Agonía y Esperanza
by Ale W
Summary: Aún sientes el dolor que viviste la noche anterior, sentías que cada parte de tu cuerpo se desgarraba y te dejaba de funcionar. Sin embargo te salvó la vida un ángel que ahora yace dormido en una silla de madera. Y sabes que tu vida cambió para siempre.


**Aclaraciones: **Este fanfic está situado en el tiempo cuando Vash encuentra a Lili en aquel estado deplorable.**  
Disclaimer: **APH no me pertenece, todo de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Recomendación:** Me parece que para que le dé un toque más especial, me gustaría que escucharan una canción suave y/o clásica, casi melancólica. Mi recomendación es "Feels like Home", de Edwina Hayes.

**Agonía y Esperanza**

Te encuentras recostada en una amplía cama, con unas sábanas que se amoldan a tu delicado cuerpo y te brindan calor, un calor hogareño que casi te hace sentir miserable. Abres con dificultad tus ojos, casi no queriendo abrirlos y seguir durmiendo eternamente; sólo para adormecer ese dolor que te punza en el estómago.

Te duele todo el cuerpo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior: haz estado sufriendo mucho, casi sientes cómo cada parte de tu cuerpo se te desgarraba y te dejaba de funcionar.

Aún recuerdas cómo caminabas vacilante por las calles solitarias, empapada por la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre ti y calada hasta los huesos de frío. La agonía era tan dolorosa que querías gritar, más sin embargo no salía ni un gruñido de tu atrofiada garganta. Recuerdas cómo te rendiste y te recargaste en la pared desesperada por amortiguar el dolor, sin embargo éste no cesó, y tú lo sabías bien. Tu espalda se fue resbalando sin pudor hasta caer al suelo precipitadamente; tu alma se siente desolada y sólo te queda esperar tu hora.

Cerraste los ojos y desesperanzada diste bocanadas de aire helado que sólo intensificó tu dolor. Apreciaste cómo una lágrima recorría tu mejilla fundiéndose con las gruesas gotas de lluvia en tu rostro. Sentiste cómo tu cuerpo se hacía más pesado y te recorrieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo; esperaste un poco más, ya no debía de faltar. Y a pesar de todo el dolor en tus últimas cavilaciones te diste el lujo de recriminarte: fuiste mala para todo, decepcionaste a tu gente, fuiste débil.

Notaste que las gotas de lluvia van cesando poco a poco y prontamente no te escurre el agua por la cabeza; sonríes con melancolía. Ya era hora.

Pero te sorprendes cuando recibes pequeñas sacudidas e incrédula abriste tus ojos despacio pues los párpados te pesaban, pero enfocaste un poco la vista y divisaste a alguien… un ángel, que te tendía la mano mientras te consolaba con asegurarte que todo estaría bien.

Después de eso supones que te desmayaste pues ya no recuerdas nada hasta que las mullidas colchas te acariciaban el cuerpo. Es entonces cuando comienzas a observar con pesadumbre todo a tú alrededor y ahí lo encuentras: sentado en una silla de madera mientras duerme tranquilamente… ahí está tu ángel. Lo miras con amor, te salvó y le debes la vida.

Tienes ganas de tirártele encima y volver a escuchar su voz, porque sientes que sólo eso hace latir tu corazón desbocado. Nunca nadie había sido amable ni había tenido clemencia por ti: siempre estuviste sola.

Te levantas de la cama despacio y comprobando que te puedes mantener de pie te acercas tambaleante a él. Te aproximas lo más posible para apreciar sus facciones y te enamoras de cada rasgo que posee su rostro y su cuerpo.

Le debes tanto.

Te quieres perder en sus brazos y sentirte protegida, así como la noche anterior. Gruesas lágrimas surcan tu rostro con violencia: él había cambiado tu vida, te dio un hogar y curó tus heridas. Era como tu paraíso. Pronto tu corazón deja de latir por segundos mientras tu rostro palidece… ¿qué tal si ese paraíso era temporal? ¿Si al otro día volvería a la misma miseria?

Pero él abre sus ojos y tu corazón vuelve a latir fuertemente contra tu pecho mientras tu mirada se encuentra con la de él, y un sentimiento de paz te inunda el alma, te das cuenta de que todo estará bien y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Los rayos de sol te acarician el rostro y deseas que ese momento sea eterno; él se acerca con cuidado a ti y te roza los labios con cariño, con amor.

—Vuelve a la cama —te ordena mientras una traviesa sonrisa se aparece en su ostro. Y aunque no sabes muy bien el por qué, obedeces sus ordenes mientras te acaricias torpemente los labios. Te cobijas y te acomodas en el blando colchón.

Suspiras y lo vuelves a observar: a ese ángel le debes la vida y con una sonrisa sabes que ese paraíso se convertirá en tu hogar, de hecho ya lo sientes como tal.

**FIN**

**Aww, bueno estoy medio nerviosa pues este es mi primer fanfic de Vash&Lili, es más es mi primer fanfic de AHP. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y un review siempre es muy bien recibido, hace engordar a un escritor y últimamente ando flaca D: Me encantaría que sí escucharan la canción que les recomendé, le da sentimiento al escrito ;_;  
En fin, gracias por leer 3**

**Saludos **


End file.
